parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - James Graham's Version.
Here is James Graham's twenty sixth installment, Super Thomas Galaxy 2 for the Nintendo Wii, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64. Cast * Thomas as Mario * Duck as Luigi * Percy as Yoshi * Rosie as Birdo * Emily as Princess Peach * Mavis as Princess Daisy * Sir Handel as Toad * James as Wario * Diesel as Waluigi * Diesel 10 as Bowser * Skarloey as Baby Mario * Peter Sam as Baby Luigi * Rheneas as Baby Yoshi * Millie as Baby Peach * Smudger as Baby Bowser * The Troublesome Trucks as Goombas * Sir Topham Hatt as Toadsworth * Duncan as Bowser Jr. * Gordon as Donkey Kong * Oliver as Diddy Kong * Henry as Chunky Kong * Salty as Funky Kong * Edward as Lanky Kong * Molly as Candy Kong * Toby as Cranky Kong * Flora as Wrinkly Kong * Lady as Rosalina * Bulgy as Boshi * Scruffey as King Boo * Dennis as Indiana Joe * Donald as Jimmy T. * Douglas as Jimmy P. * Bill as Geno * Ben as Mallow * Lorry 1 as Ludwig von Koopa * Lorry 2 as Lemmy Koopa * Lorry 3 as Roy Koopa * George as Iggy Koopa * Elizabeth as Wendy O. Koopa * Spencer as King K. Rool * Daisy as Shadow Queen * Hector as Smithy * Billy as Oogtar * Murdoch as Detective Herlock Solmes (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 1. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 2. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 3. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 4. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 5. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 6. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 7. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 8. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 9. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 10. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 11. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 12. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 13. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 14. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 15. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 16. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 17. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 18. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 19. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 20. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 21. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 22. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 23. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 24. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 25. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 26. * James Graham's Super Thomas Galaxy 2 (Nintendo Wii) - Part 27. Category:James Graham